Maximum ride is through
by nightrider1234
Summary: Prequel to maximum ride used to you have to read that one first. what made max break up with fang? you will find out in this story


Thanks to all of the reviewers who gave me the idea to write more. And get it straight, this is a prequel not a sequel this explains why max and fang broke up and this story is nowhere as happy-spirited as the last one FYI.

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride but I do own this plot**

"Max you don't have to save the world, when those scientists lives are in danger they will think about it" fang said to me. We were once again in an argument about saving the world. We seemed to be having these more often lately.

"Fang I do, they don't care it was what I was made for" I replied.

"Max don't let them damn scientists tell you what to do". He said and I was surprised, he hardly ever swore.

"Fang don't bother me about this I have my mind made up" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest like I do when I know I'm going to win an argument.

"Max just don't every time you listen to them you get hurt and I just don't want that to happen again" he said and looked down.

"Well I'm sorry fang but I'm going to do this" I said and frowned.

He looked up and I saw by the look on his he was enraged. "WHY MAX,. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS. AND BESIDES YOU KNOW THE KIDS ARE AFRAID OF ITEX" he shouted at me and gritted his teeth.

"Wow fang I know you cared about me, but I never thought you'd be such a coward and use the kids as an escape from your own fears" I said and he brought back his hand and hit me so hard I flew back into the wall.

"I HATE YOU" he screamed at me and he launched himself out my open bedroom window leaving me feeling more helpless than ever

Now that it's all said and done

**I can't believe you were the one**

**To build me up then tear me down**

**Like an old abandoned house**

I slowly lifted my hand up to my face where he had hit me and at the moment I felt the pain. Not physical pain I was used to that, but emotional pain and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

And what you said when you left

**Just left me cold and out of breath**

**I fell too far, was in way too deep**

**Guess I let you get the best of me**

It hurt so much I couldn't even breathe and I was still as stone. I heard angels laugh downstairs and it broke my trance and I collapsed on my bed in tears. They were streaming out of my eyes like they were waterfalls.

Well I never saw it coming

**I should've started running**

**A long long time ago**

**And I never thought to doubt you**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know**

**I'm slowly getting closure**

**I guess it's really over**

**I'm finally feeling better**

**Now I'm picking up the pieces**

**And spending all these years**

**Putting my heart back together**

Cause the day I thought I'd never get through I got over you

I tried to stop but I didn't have control over my tears and they splashed over my pillow like huge raindrops on a blue desert. "What's wrong" I heard iggy's voice through the door. "GO AWAY" I shouted at him and heard his footsteps go down the hall

You took a hammer to these walls

**Dragged the memories down the hall**

**Packed your bags and walked away**

**There was nothing I could say**

"Max it's me" said mom. I didn't want her around either but I couldn't shout at her like I could at iggy. "Just leave me alone" I said and I hated how weak my voice sounded. "Well if you need me just yell" she said and walked off.

And when you slammed the front door shut

**A lot of others opened up**

**So did my eyes, so I could see**

**That you never were the best for me**

The door to my adjoining bathroom opened up because it had a second door in the hall and iggy walked in. He didn't say a word he just came over and sat next to me on the bed. He reached over to move some hair from my face and noticed the unusual swelling and said "Max, did fang do this" and all I could do was nod and start to cry more into his shoulder. "Don't worry max, he wont hurt you like that ever again I will make sure of that.

Well I never saw it coming

**I should've started running**

**A long long time ago**

**And I never thought to doubt you**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know**

**I'm slowly getting closure**

**I guess it's really over**

**I'm finally feeling better**

**Now I'm picking up the pieces**

**And spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together**

Cause the day I thought I'd never get through I got over you

I looked at iggy in a new perspective he just wasn't a friend he was like a guardian angel and I scooted up against him and saw his lopsided smile.

Well I never saw it coming

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long long time**_

_**And I never thought to doubt you**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

MORE THAN YOU, MORE THAN YOU KNOW

**Well I never saw it coming**

**I should've started running**

**A long long time ago**

**And I never thought to doubt you**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know**

**I'm slowly getting closure**

**I guess it's really over**

**I'm finally feeling better**

**Now I'm picking up the pieces**

**And spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together**

**I GOT OVER YOU**

**Putting my heart back together**

**CAUSE I GOT OVER YOU**

Cause the day I thought I'd never get through I GOT OVER YOU

I don't know how long I stayed there minutes, hours I'm not sure but after I stopped crying Iggy asked "Hey max, wanna go get some chow"? and I smiled and said "Yeah iggy I think I would" and got up and walked out.

You likee, then you reviewee please Please???


End file.
